


The Sword is Still Sharp

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [28]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Hurt, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, winged quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Quackity argues with Schlatt and runs away Pogtopia takes him in. Schlatt can't do that. They can't have another execution.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Identical Grins [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	The Sword is Still Sharp

Quackity runs through the pine forest. Schlatt has no right to tear down the white house. Schlatt had no right to execute Tubbo and plan the same for Wilbur. Quackity is supposed to be the vice president, he’s supposed to have some form of power. He’s supposed to have some say. Diamond armor glints in the sun. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ He’s stumbled upon the rebels. Schlatt will kill him, if Quackity ever goes back. He immediately pulls out his sword and turns the other direction. Quackity glances over his shoulder at least three times before hiding. There’s the sound of a horse and Quackity immediately backs away. It’s even Techno’s famed horse. The one that he attempted to steal the other day. Tommy hops off and takes off his helmet as an attempt at peace.

“Take all your armor off,” Quackity shouts. He peeks out from behind the tree and surprisingly it’s all gone. Quackity sheaths his sword and asks “What do you want?”

Tommy tilts his head. “Why’d you just run off? Why are you in the woods Big Q?”

Quackity glances around. “I, uh, live here,” He blatantly lies.

“Yeah,” Tommy answers, not believing him.

“Listen, Tommy. We have to talk.”

“It’s been awhile, mister vice president,” Tommy sneers.

Quackity places his hands on his head. “No, no. Not vice president anymore. Schlatt’s an asshole, that’s all I’m gonna say right now. Schlatt’s a piece of shit. Schlatt’s being a dick, Schlatt is being a fucking dick, man.”

“Why, what’s happening?” Tommy asks.

“Um, he fuckin’ took down the white house, he’s gone all fuckin’ power crazy or something, I don’t know. Nothing’s working out. We’ve got internal issues.”

Tommy glances around, still clutching his shield. “Yeah, I was in Pogtopia and I heard some screaming and shit. Were you crying?”

Quackity lets out a laugh. “I wasn’t crying, Tommy. I wasn’t crying.” He ignores the way his voice wobbles. 

“Was Schlatt crying?”

“Schlatt was bawlin’ his fuckin’ eyes out. He was so fuckin’ angry, dude.” He takes a breath. “Listen, Tommy. I’m gonna drop it out real quick. I wanna overthrow Schlatt.”

“What do you mean?” Tommy prods.

“I want him dead.”

  
  
“Is that all?”

Quackity huffs. “Do you want me to get on my knees and beg? He tore down the white house is planning to fucking execute Wilbur.”

Tommy takes a shaky breath. “Really?”

“Yeah, and I can’t fucking do anything.”

“How do I know you’re not lying? You’ve fucked us over before.” There’s a sense of hopelessness in Tommy’s voice that Quackity can’t remember ever hearing before.

Quackity just looks at Tommy. “Why would I lie about this? I have nothing to gain.”

Tommy shakes his head and climbs on the horse. “Follow me.”

“Where are you taking me Tommy?” Quackity asks trailing behind him.

“I’m taking you to fucking Pogtopia,” Tommy answers.

Quackity grins but doesn’t speak. He jogs after Tommy. They reach a hill and Tommy dismounts. He digs a hole in the dirt wall and Quackity follows after him. “Is this it? This is fucking Pogtopia?”

“No, no, no. Shut up,” Tommy says and makes his way down a previously unseen staircase. Quackity makes his way down behind him. “Down this stairway.”

Quackity gasps as they exit. “What the fuck? What the fuck is this, Tommy? Is this Pogtopia?” He follows Tommy down the series of staircases, none of them having railings.

“Yeah,” Tommy answers and takes a bite of a baked potato. He leads Tommy through the winding halls. They walk past a small slime, but neither of them make the effort to kill it. 

Technoblade steps out from a shadowy room. “What are you doing here?” There is no mask covering his eyes.

Quackity freezes and it’s Tommy who replies. “They’re going to kill Wilbur.”

Technoblade doesn’t say anything. His brown mess of a braid is far different from his normal pink one. Technoblade’s cape is gone and his crown is tipped to the side. Quackity’s never seen him in such disarray. Even when slaughtering people Technoblade seemed put together, a stark contrast from the sight in front of Quackity. His sword is still sharp though, so Quackity doesn’t comment. He doesn’t want to be chased out on his first day.

**Author's Note:**

> Mental health do be in a downward spiral tho. I should be able to leave my grandmother's tomorrow assuming to snow melts and there's no ice. Also, please leave kudos. It's heartbreaking and wrecks my self-esteem when for example that I've had in the past, a story has over a hundred hits and not even ten kudos. Makes me feel like a horrible writer and doesn't help my slump.
> 
> Anyway, I have a oneshot book. Some of them will take place in this universe but have no plot. [Please check it out.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348392/chapters/69455457)
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
